


Miraithhound oneshots

by j1mjamss



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j1mjamss/pseuds/j1mjamss
Summary: A bunch of oneshots (and possibly twoshots) about the ship miraithhound!





	Miraithhound oneshots

Wraith stared at the doors. "Are you sure those doors will hold for the night? I don't want to get ambushed like last time..." Mirage sighed "You will never let me forget that, will you? And yes I have it secure this time! I can be on night watch if you want." "that won't be needed." Bloodhound said as they set up their bed " I will keep guard for this night." Mirage smiled "thank you! I was hoping that you would take the bullet for me Because I know how much Wraith likes her beauty sleep." He snickered slightly. "Yet your last one to wake up every time..." Wraith muttered to herself.

For Bloodhound it had been a quiet and peaceful night but unfortunately not for Wraith, she was holding her arm in pain, digging her nails into her skin. Bloodhound stared at Wraith and finally broke the silence. "Wraith... Wake up." Wraith woke up in a cold sweat looking around terrified the stared at Bloodhound in embarrassment "I-I thought that- s-something was-... n-never mind." Wraith was still holding her arm but allot more carefully now. "What was wrong?" Bloodhound asked, but Wraith didn't answer and just turned around from Bloodhound. "I said it didn't matter." Bloodhound sighed "If it's something that makes you wake up like that, then it does matter..." Wraith turned around to face Bloodhound. She wiped some of her tears and smiled slightly. "Alright. let's talk then..."

Bloodhound and Wraith calmly talked to each other for almost three hours. Wraith looked out the windows to see the light shining on her face. "well... we survived another night. lucky us." Bloodhound nodded "It means we are one step closer to victory." Even if Wraith could see it Bloodhound was smiling they knew that they had helped her.


End file.
